Officer Dixon
by LeighJ11
Summary: Officer Dixon pulls over Beth Greene for texting and driving. There's an interesting reason that she was doing it though and an even more interesting relationship ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**This should be four parts long, but it might be three. It's completed, so I'll upload often, don't worry. Here's your first introduction to Officer Daryl. Side note: I've never been pulled over, especially not in America, probably made errors.**

"Shit."

Beth throws her phone down into her lap and places both hands on the steering wheel, watching the red and blue lights of the police cruiser behind her flash before her eyes even without looking in her rear view mirror. It's dark but her head lights are on and there's nothing wrong with her car, her seat belt is on, which means the officer in the car saw her texting. Oh, God, this is going to be humiliating. Beth pulls over and the cruiser pulls up behind her, both cars rolling to a stop neatly, one after the other.

The office climbs out and her heart races, not just in terror of being pulled over, but because _damn_ , he's hot and that feels even worse. Maybe if it was a fat, sloppy guy with doughnut powder on his shirt, Beth would be able to keep a straight face but now, as the officer indicates for her to roll down her window, her cheeks are on fire. As Beth rolls the window down, she gets a good eyeful of him. Shaggy, dark hair that is only slightly pulled back and revealing bright blue eyes despite the dark night.

A crisp black uniform with the police department badge on the pocket and bare, muscled forearms due to his sleeveless shirt. There's a holster around his waist and she sees the gun there, swallows a little irrationally.

Beth looks back up into his eyes, tearing her own away from the weapon at his waist. "Good evenin' officer," she greets.

The officer dips his chin. "Ma'am, license an' registration, please. Can I ask why I just saw you textin' an' drivin'?"

 _Lie. Oh my God, lie,_ Beth thinks as she retrieves what he asked for, her stomach tight and a sweat forming on her brow.

"It was kind of urgent…" Beth stalls, trying to think of a good enough excuse as he reviews her documents.

"Girl… Ms Greene, what could possibly be so urgent you're endangerin' yourself an' others on my roads?" He says as he hands her things back to her.

 _Fuck._

"My friend… she's real ill officer an' I'm real sorry, it won't happen again I just ha-"

 _"_ Lemme see your phone," he cuts in.

Beth cuts off, her heart plummeting straight to her gut. "I'm sorry?"

"If it's true, if it's a honest to God reason that you was bein' so damn reckless, I'll let you off a ticket."

Shit.

Beth numbly collects her phone and presses her thumb to the button, loading it onto her texts and the conversation she was having with Jessie. The officer glances down and raises his eyebrow as he surveys the texts, her phone vibrating in his hand as he reads, texts from Jessie demanding to know where she's gone and updating her on her boyfriends -Matt's- replies.

The officer looks up at her and she bites her lip and hopes to God she can keep the blush off her face. "All I see is you sendin' your friend sextin' advise, Ms Greene. Don't seem sick to me."

"Well, see," Beth laughs nervously, wiping her hands down on her jeans. "Jessie's datin' this new guy-"

"Matt," the officer supplies for her.

She nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, _Matt._ I mean, I told Jessie that he's been with all the girls in town bu-"

"Ms Greene," he interrupts. "Do you want to get to the point? You've gotten this far 'cause it's a quiet, Wednesday night. I wouldn't push it."

Beth flushes to the roots of her hair and nods again. "No, yeah, so she wanted to sext him, but didn't know how, an' so I was lookin' at this story I read last night that I liked, tryin' to lift quotes and help her out."

 _Please_ , let the Earth swallow her up, car and all. The officer raises his eyebrow and leans down into her open car window, forearms resting so that his hands practically hang over her left arm, offering her phone back. From her vantage point so close, she can see his name tag, reading: **Officer Daryl Dixon.**

"Ms Greene, do you realise you could'a been in a serious accident?"

Beth swallows as he nails her with clear blue eyes. "Yes, sir."

Officer Dixon nods. "Then you take responsibility for the ticket I'mma 'bout to issue to you."

She sighs but nods. "My daddy's gonna kill me."

Beth doesn't even live with her parents anymore, but her daddy likes to help her with the bills, so he knows quite well the ins and outs of her household. No way she can get away with not telling him she got a ticket. Officer Dixon hums under his breath and then he motions for her phone again. Beth frowns but gives it over after unlocking it and then he taps away at her screen, sending her anxiety levels sky high. What's he doing? Texting her daddy? But no, when she takes the phone back, she can see he's text Jessie.

 _This is officer Dixon on Ms Greene's phone. She was pulled over for texting, so I'm going to politely ask you not to text her whilst she is driving. Thank you._

She keeps herself in check, refusing to snort at his impeccable grammar and sentences compared to his half cut spoken words. Placing her phone on the passenger seat, Beth looks up at the officer again with a small smile.

"That mean no ticket?" She asks hopefully.

He dips his chin. "This once. I ever pull you over 'gain Ms Greene, I'll be givin' you three tickets. One for tonight, one for that future event an' one for not listenin' when I let you off, you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she answers quickly.

For the first time, his mouth tips towards a little smile. "S'Daryl. I know your daddy, Greene. Saved my dog two years back. You can thank him for savin' your ass. Get home safe."

She smiles and he dips his chin at her, smacking the flat of his palm against her door to indicate she can leave. Beth glances at him in the review mirror once before he's out of sight and then she continues on the long, narrow road home.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, in the bath, Beth's phone chimes with a text notification, interrupting the music she had on. She frowns, wondering who it could be since all her friends already said goodnight and her parents will be asleep. Drying her hand of bubbles, she reaches for it and clicks open the message.

So, did you help your friend earlier?

What? What? Her eyes flick up to the sender to find there's already a contact name in her phone, simply as **Daryl.**

 **Beth:** How did you get my number? You put yours in my phone?

 **Daryl:** I'm good at memorising. That okay?

Is it? Beth thinks to herself before she replies: yeah, I helped her.

 **Daryl:** From a story you was reading, right?

 **Beth:** Yeah.

The messages ping between them rapidly, as if they're both hovering over the keyboard of their phones and Beth feels a weird excitement churn in her stomach, agitating her enough to twirl her toe over the hot tap.

 **Daryl:** I looked it up when I got home.

What do you think? She texts with a grin.

 **Daryl:** Good. Real good.

Beth laughs and sinks deeper into the bubbles. Right up your alley, officer?

 **Daryl:** Something like that.

She contemplates what to reply. The story is from one of her favourite fiction writers who writes pieces for her favourite show and the one pairing of characters that she always wanted to see get together. In the piece Daryl has started reading, the characters were teasing each other, mostly with lollipops, until the guy snapped and fucked the girl out in the open, on her hands and knees.

The sex in the story is rough and harsh, biting and clawing involved, dirty talk that made Beth blush to read. It's a certain kind of area of sex, more on the rougher side and if officer Di- Daryl, says it's up his alley, then he must like sex like that. Like she does. Beth flushes, even though there's no one to see and the bath water is now luke warm at best. It's been a while since she's text and it seems that Daryl gets impatient because another text chimes through her phone.

 **Daryl:** It up your alley, Greene?

Oh, Christ.

Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.

But all she texts is: something like that.

She waits, but there's no reply from Daryl and she has work in the morning, so she drains the bath and clambers out, ensures her outfit is ready for tomorrow and then crawls into bed after brushing out her hair. Her phone is on loud for her alarm, but no more texts sound.

* * *

Work the next day is busy. Beth would love to be living the dream and singing in recording studios, but there's also reality and she has to pay the bills, so **Tanner &Co **is where she works her ass off, making calls and writing emails, hauling her ass to and from the kitchen to get her boss's coffee and doing just about everything else Daniel Tanner wants her to do as his personal assistant. He's a pain in the ass and works her to the bone, but he's the CEO and he pays her well, so she keeps her mouth shut and her head down.

Usually, he leaves her alone, communicating only enough to add something else to her towering pile of things to do, but today he's on a flirty vibe and is trying to make as many crass comments as he can. Beth takes it because again, he pays well and the more he wants her interest the bigger her bonus is, but today it's irritating, more than usual because overall, she is irritated. It's irrational, but she's annoyed that Daryl didn't text back, which is silly and weird. The whole situation is weird, frankly. Being let off her ticket and the fact that he took her number, put his in her phone and then text her too, a little flirty if she's being honest with herself.

But now she's been checking her phone nearly every minute since it's on silent for work and yet still, there are no texts from him. It's stupid to expect one and she knows it, but she's still waiting. By the time five o'clock comes and goes, blending into six and then seven, she's tired and fed up, her boss having run her down with his flirtations and innuendos, on top of his actual demands in the workplace. The drive home is through blurry, tired eyes and when she gets in, her stomach grumbles for food, since she hasn't eaten since her lunch around one o'clock this afternoon, but she flops on her bed instead, kicks her heels and groans.

Then her phone buzzes.

Beth thinks about ignoring it. Possibly it's Daryl, but possibly it's Jessie, giving her the latest on Matt. Still, she can't resist and she heaves herself up on a groan to grab her phone out of her bag.

 **Daryl:** That story was good. Reading Caught now.

Beth bites her lip, fingers hovering over her phone. She's at a loss. She's been waiting practically all day for him to text, but she expected a simple 'hey' that they could expand from. It turns out she doesn't have to reply though because he sends another message and then she thinks her heart stops.

 **Daryl:** Wonder how well you can sext, without the story to cheat with. Why don't you show me? Work for that ticket I let you off of.

 **Beth:** Are you serious?

Without even a second, Daryl replies: Yeah.

Fuck.

Beth has no fucking clue how to sext. She's gawky and downright awkward, with the chest of a twelve-year-old. Her life if full of work and sleep and eat, no fun and sexy times for her and especially not sex like she reads. How in the hell is she meant to sext this man? This officer, who is gorgeous and rugged.

 **Beth:** I'm not a good sexter. Don't do it. Just read porn on the internet.

 **Daryl:** So you're a bad girl, huh?

Christ. Her stomach is flipping with excitement and she sinks down onto her bed. What can she say?

 **Beth:** I can be.

She snorts to herself. Yeah, right. The baddest thing she ever did was text and drive and that only happened last night. This whole thing is going to crash and burn.

 **Daryl:** You know what I do to bad girls? I lock them up.

 **Beth:** You saying you want to tie me up, officer?

Oh my God, who even is she? She takes a breath and pulls her coat off, her phone vibrating in her lap as she starts to undo her shirt. It buzzes again so she picks it up with one hand and unbuttons her shirt with the other.

 **Daryl:** And other things.

 **Daryl:** You want to be tied up, Ms Greene?

 **Beth:** Only if you think I deserve it, officer.

 **Daryl:** I would prefer 'sir' Ms Greene, I am a man of the law.

Beth snorts, her shirt off and on the bed behind her as she texts: Yes, sir.

 **Daryl:** What you wearing?

She glances down at herself. Is it really sexy to say her granny bra and the sweaty tights she's been in since seven o'clock this morning? No.

 **Beth:** Just got in from work. Undressing.

 **Daryl:** You in a pencil skirt?

God knows what makes her do it, but she texts back: Yeah. You wanna see?

 **Daryl:** Don't tease a man, Ms Greene.

Beth smiles to herself and stands, walking to the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Quickly, she changes into a more flattering, lacy bra and then takes several photos in the mirror, covering her face and only revealing her body. It takes a while to choose a good one and then she finally picks it and sends.

She's a nervous bundle of energy as she waits for his response and then finally, she gets it.

 **Daryl:** Wow.

Beth throws herself back on her bed with a giddy laugh as she texts back.

 **Beth:** No more. Got paperwork to finish and food to eat.

 **Daryl:** Skip paperwork. I'll order in and then I can tie you up.

Sweet Jesus.

 **Beth:** Down, boy. It's Thursday night. We both have work.

 **Daryl:** Play hooky.

She laughs again and throws the phone on the bed whilst she gets undressed, slinging her bra off with a groan and sliding into some pyjamas. Whilst she puts her things away, she thinks of her reply to Daryl and then she picks up the phone and takes it with her into the kitchen.

 **Beth:** It's Friday tomorrow. Why don't you come over after work? I'll cook.

Speaking of cooking, she's going to have to go shopping after work tomorrow, since there's barely anything in. So, what to eat tonight? She's starving so she pulls open her drawer and searches through the take out menus. Tomorrow, she'll eat properly, but tonight, she wants to pig out. Using her phone to order, it's not until a couple of minutes later that she see's the text.

 **Daryl:** I'll bring the beer.

Beth grins and taps rapidly: Steak?

 **Daryl:** My kind of girl.

She smiles and puts her phone down on the coffee table, looking at the paperwork she brought home Monday and she still hasn't gotten around to. It needs to be done so that she's free to come home on time tomorrow, so she sits down, waits for her food and gets to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short little tease before the smut. Enjoy!**

The next day is hectic. Gym first thing in the morning, since she didn't go yesterday. Lucky for her, there's a gym practically next door to **Tanner &Co **so it's not too out of the way. Then, when she does get to work, she's informed by her coworker that she forgot to book the meeting room which is in less than half an hour. So, Beth runs around like a headless chicken, cleaning up the mess and then arranging the room to a presentable state when she finally does secure it.

Whilst Daniel's busy, she deals with emails and calls and then when he's out of his meeting, he demands that she sort out some invoices, despite them being at the bottom of the pile of her things to do. Throughout the morning and into lunch, her boss doesn't stop flirting with her and he's got a particular craving for coffee, but not the cheap, horrible kind in the kitchen. No, he wants Starbucks, down the block, so she hauls ass up and down like a yo yo to get it for him, every time he buzzes the intercom.

By the time her lunch hour rolls around, she's spent half of it in Starbucks anyway, so she orders and eats in there, orders a fresh coffee for Daniel and takes it back. Beth gets a talking down for how long he had to wait, despite her pointing out it was her lunch hour and then just because he's feeling vindictive, he has her reschedule all his appointments on Monday, without any reason why.

When five shows on the clock, she wants to cry with joy. It's Friday and it's payday, but she also needs to go shopping, cook dinner and take a shower before Daryl comes over and just the thought of his name makes her melt in her chair. Since her knees are feeling a bit wobbly, imagining what's going to happen tonight, after dinner, Beth takes the time to scroll through her phone and pay all her bills online.

She's nearly done, the clock reading a quarter past five at this point, when her phone chimes with a text.

 **Daryl:** _We still on?_

 **Beth:** _Yeah, how's seven?_

 **Daryl:** _Perfect. What's your address?_

Beth texts her address over and then gathers her things so she can shopping.

* * *

Christ, she's dead. Gym, work, shopping, she could just curl up on the sofa and watch television all night and if she's honest, order in again. But no, _Daryl_ is coming over and there's a very real chance she's going to be screwed, exactly how she wants. So, time to get moving. Unpack the shopping, tidy the apartment, cook the dinner, shower and change. By the time she's done all that, it's nearly half seven and Daryl's late. She's thankful though because otherwise, he would have caught her with no makeup on. As she's checking on the food, which is ready to be dished up, the intercom rings.

Beth's stomach explodes with nerves. She's kept herself busy, bullet-pointed her way through the day, but now it's all crashing in on her. This is _real._ Officer Daryl Dixon is about to come into her home, eat dinner with her, drink beer and then… then… fuck. Literally. She buzzes him in then paces the hallway, shaking out her hands as if she can fling the nerves right off her skin.

Daryl knocks the front door and when she opens it, he's not in his uniform, which throws her for a loop. He dips his chin at her. "Hey."

"Hi." Beth smiles. "Come in."

"These are for you."

In his hands are a massive bunch of red roses, which she noticed abstractly when she opened the door but didn't seem to quite comprehend. Beth takes them in a daze, smelling them and struggling to hold the width of them in one hand. "Wow, Daryl, they're gorgeous. You didn't have to."

He shrugs and closes the door for her, a pack of beers in one hand as he stands in her hallway, looking her up and down with intense blue eyes and mussed, -just-been-fucked- hair. "Was hopin' you'd be in the pencil skirt," he flirts with a tiny smile.

Beth's heart pounds and her face rushes with blood. She has no idea what to say so she whips around and heads to the kitchen. "Lemme just put these in water! Don't even know if I have a vase big 'nough!"

Is it possible to be wet already? Jesus Christ, this man is going to kill her. In the kitchen she roots through her cupboards for a vase and Daryl doesn't talk but she feels his presence as she works on the stems.

"You look good though, real good," he says out of nowhere.

Beth's hands shake but thank God her voice doesn't when she looks up at him. "So do you."

Daryl's mouth flirts with a smile and he leans casually against the kitchen doorjamb, watching her without pretence and looking sinful in jeans and a grey shirt. She threw on a spaghetti-strapped silk top and some jeans and she went without shoes since she's in her own apartment, but now she feels slightly under dressed, especially with her wet hair pinned on top of her head and spilling ringlets around her flushed face.

When the flowers are in a vase she places them on the table in the dining part of her kitchen, smiling up at Daryl as she does. "They really are beautiful, thank you."

He shrugs like it's no big deal but there's a tiny bit of red to his cheeks, that in all fairness could be the heat of the kitchen.

"Here, sit down, I'm dishin' up now." She indicates the chair at the table.

Daryl makes his way over, depositing the beers on the counter as he does and pulling the chair out to sit down. "Smells good, Greene."

"You know, you can call me Beth," she teases as she pops the lids on two beers.

He takes the one she offers him. "Thanks, _Beth."_

God.

Nearly twenty-three years of having the same name and no one has ever made her feel like that when they say it. No one has ever made it _sound_ like that. She rolls her eyes pointedly at him, sipping on her beer in between dishing up dinner and idle chit chat about work. With his plate in hand, she puts it before him and then sits down with her own.

The lights are on in the kitchen, the standard bright yellow of light bulbs, so it's not exactly cosy, but despite the flare such as candles and low lighting or wine for that matter, Beth is comfortable and relaxed. They eat and they talk, sip their beer and even when they place their knife and fork over the plate, leaving their food to settle, they continue to talk.

"Lemme help with the dishes," Daryl says in a lull of silence.

Beth shakes her head, finishing her beer and collecting the plates. "No, it's okay, I'll deal with 'em."

"Beth." His palm, warm and thick curls around her wrist and she stutters to a halt, their eyes connected and her stomach flipping. "You done 'nough. Lemme take care of it."

It might be the beer. It might be the atmosphere. It might even be his hand on her skin and his eyes, so damn blue. Whatever it is, something makes her put the dishes back down, his eyes following her and something makes her lean down and kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl groans the minute their lips connect and tugs her down into his lap, turning the chair out so she can straddle him. He's all heat. His mouth and his hands on the strip of skin between her top and her jeans, the skin of his throat on her arms wrapped around his neck. The most burning heat is between her legs, where he's already hard, already pressing against the seam of her jeans, the fabric tight against her clit. Beth moans and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, his fingers in her hair, unravelling it from the knot she had so it spills everywhere.

Wet ringlets all over his hands and her shoulders, his fingers pressing against her skull and pulling her in deeper, tasting her. She grinds against him and he grinds back, like horny teenagers in the dark alley of a club and when they pull away he's as glassy-eyed and dazed looking as she feels. Beth licks her lips and presses her hand to his bulge, rubbing him. Daryl's head tips back and his hips push up, one hand still in her hair and the other on her waist. The sight of him makes her so wet she's almost worried there'll be a stain on her jeans.

She can't find too much emotion for it though because seeing him stretched out over the chair means she has to undo his belt and then his button, watching his heaving chest. He's looking at her as she does it, head strained back and eyes half-lidded, tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip and then bite on it, eyes squeezed shut when she pulls his cock free. She gasps as she looks down. He's so _thick_ , Jesus. She can't resist. She wraps her fingers around his length and gathers the pre cum, gliding her hand over his warm flesh.

Daryl's head rolls over the back of the chair and his hand tightens, both in her hair and on her waist, his skin scorching her where it meets her own. She's panting with him, grinding her hips even though she doesn't have friction to grind against. Daryl opens his eyes again and pins her with this look. This look full of fire and promise and sin; blasts her with heat straight down her spine and she's dizzy, irrational when she takes his mouth and continues to stroke his cock, grinds against the length of him, still in her own jeans.

Daryl bites down on her lip and tugs it out, before he sucks it, chews on it until she physically feels it swell in his mouth. It's too much, she feels like she's going to explode and he hasn't even touched her.

She _needs_ him to touch her.

"C'mon," she gasps, releasing his cock and standing on wobbly feet.

Daryl blinks up at her owlishly and then takes her offered hand and follows her to her bedroom.

"Nice ass, Greene."

She glances at him over her shoulder with a laugh, trying for an extra sway to her hips that isn't too obvious. He seems to like it though because he lands a fairly decent slap to her left ass cheek. Beth squeals and breaks away from his hand, running down the hall until she reaches her bedroom. Daryl's right behind her, the clump of his boots on her carpet in her ears when she turns to face him and slides onto her bed, spreading her legs.

He groans and follows after her and Jesus fucking Christ, there will never be a sight as beautiful as officer Daryl Dixon climbing onto her bed on all fours, his eyes keen and his hair hanging in his face. Most of all he looks _hungry._ Like an animal and Beth can't possibly be wetter, so it's time for her jeans to come off. She reaches her button at the same time he reaches her and he watches, resting on his knuckles either side of her hips as she wiggles her jeans down. Beth kicks them the rest of the way and then his gaze is on her thong, sheer enough for him to see the outline of her pussy.

"Jesus, can see how wet you are. That all for me?" He looks up at her under his lashes and she's pretty damn sure her heart explodes.

"Yeah," she breathes.

He hums under his breath and slides down onto his chest, resting his head in his hand like he's got all the time in the world. His thick fingers pull the fabric of her thong to the side and Beth whimpers, the air against her sticky, slick cunt so close to the touch she's craving. Daryl looks up at her with a tiny smile and very slowly, runs his fingers through her slit.

"Fuck."

She wants to throw her head back and spread her legs, but she also wants to watch so she keeps her head straight but spreads her legs for him. Daryl's eyes are on what he's doing and so are hers. Both their gazes reverted by his thick fingers sliding through the plump, pink lips of her pussy, rubbing over her clit and smearing her juices. She whimpers as he presses a little harder on her clit, the tension nearly unbearable. He hasn't even fucked her and this is possibly the best she's ever felt under a man's touch. She's thinking about how deliriously good it is and how _wet_ she is when Daryl slides a thick finger into her.

This time, she does throw her head back, her neck straining as his finger slides into her cunt, curls against that spot only one man has ever found before and God, it's good, but it's even better when his thumb rubs her clit at the same time. The sound Beth makes is ghastly and so she grabs for him, taking his mouth in an urgent kiss. Daryl stretches up for her, his hand still working between her legs, moving in sync until she's whimpering against his lips and an approaching orgasm is coiling against her spine like a restless snake, dying to shed its skin. Her fingers dig into Daryl's shoulders, her upper body straining with the pleasure whipping her spine.

"I'm gonna cum," she whines against his mouth.

He nips her bottom lip and then ducks his head to kiss along her throat. "Cum then, girl. C'mon, don't gotta hold out. Gonna make you cum so much you forget your name."

Beth gasps breathlessly, her hips twitching but it's when she opens her eyes and connects with her own gaze in the mirror, hanging on the wall just left of her bed, that she feels like she's been drenched in fire. Daryl's face tucked into her throat, her hair like spilt gold, her champagne silk top ruffled up her hips and one strap hanging off of her bare shoulder. His forearm, tensing and relaxing as his hand works between her thighs, paired with the heat of him at her side and the wet squelch of her pussy gripping his second finger when he pushes it in and pulls it back out.

It's all too much and she physically watches her body lock up, her legs shake as she cums, shuddering hard and cumming even harder, her eyes unable to look away. Watching herself cum is something she's never done and it's erotic in a way she can't understand. Daryl nips her on the collarbone and removes his hand, lifting his two fingers to his mouth and sucking.

Beth bites her lip, their eyes hot as they stare at each other and then she sits up on her knees and undoes his shirt buttons. He works on his jeans and when he's left in his boxers, Beth turns on her hands and knees at the bottom of the bed, legs spread and thong still pushed to the side. In the mirror, Daryl looks at her and he holds her gaze when he slides his boxers down, letting his cock bounce free.

She's panting with excitement, despite just cumming and mostly it's because she wants to watch. She wants to _see_ and she's given that when he comes up behind her, on his knees and tucks his cock into the crack of her ass. Beth moans and grinds against him.

"C'mon, don't tease a woman."

Daryl laughs, recognising the words. "You got a rubber?"

"I'm on the pill," she answers. "But I got 'em if you wanna use 'em. I won't take offence."

His grin is devilish and her answer is the head of his cock sliding into her dripping cunt. "Nah, I'm good."

" _Yeah,"_ Beth groans, sliding down onto her elbows. "Fuck me, God, _please."_

"Jesus, girl."

Her ass is in the air like a wanton hussy and her pussy desperate around Daryl's cock but she doesn't care, God, she doesn't because it's damn perfect. He stretches over her back, resting on his knuckles either side of her and in the mirror with her head pillowed on her forearm, Beth watches his hips glide, glimpses of his shining cock as it disappears inside her pussy and comes back out. It's surreal like she's watching porn but feeling it at the same time, those same desperate pulls in her clit she feels when she's reading her favourite stories online.

It's delicious and intoxicating, consuming. Even more so when Daryl's arms cage into her, scoop under her chest and his body curls over the top of her. In the mirror, he's pressed along her spine, his ass bare and clenching as he slides into her, measured and not all that fast but deep, so deep. His cheek rests against the top of her head, his dark strands mixing with her light ones and when a drop of sweat curls down her forehead and cheek, she's not sure if it's his or hers.

Their bodies are slick together, gliding like a waterfall and it's like the world is narrowed down to the pleasure between her thighs, the deep, delicious ache of her cunt as it becomes a bundle of nerves, Daryl's thickness stretching her hips. She should raise on her knees again since she slipped down onto her front a while ago, but she hasn't got the strength. She's like a bag of liquid that he's shaping, playing with and the image of them together is something she will never in her life be able to describe, the weight of the moment and the intensity of Daryl buried inside her.

It's too overwhelming and she wants to watch herself cum again, so she does but it's not her own expression that she enjoys this time around. It's Daryl's. The agonised pleasure that tightens his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, the tremble along his back. Beth buries her face in the mess of their arms and moans deeply, shuddering and cumming all over Daryl's dick. Her nails bite into the bedspread beneath her and then he's squeezing her tight, driving into her hard and deep.

His thrusts are ruthless and hit her so deep it's like beautiful agony in her hips, catching the tail end of her orgasm and spiralling it out, unravelling it like cobwebs and then rolling her back up in it, devouring her. She thinks she screams, but it's white noise that she hears, vibrating her whole body and electrifying her spine and exploding in her cunt.

"Shit, _yeah,_ girl. So tight, _unh,_ so fuckin' tight, you're squeezin' me girl, you're fuckin' killin' me."

Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ.

When will it _end?_ She's either having one orgasm after the other or she's just rolling in the same, continued one. Whatever it is, it's glorious and she can't even remember her own damn name. Only his, which spills out of her mouth in a jumble.

" _Daryldaryldaryldaryl._ God, _Daryl!"_

"Fuck, yeah! Yeah, yeah, _yeah."_

His fingers in her skin tighten so _hard_ and it pinches but she's too lost in sensation, blending the pain with the pleasure and heat, the thick ropes of cum Daryl spills into her rippling cunt.

There's a few more, slow pumps between her legs and then his softening cock slips out and Beth moans something unintelligible when his cum and her juices dribble out after him, pouring down to her clit and forming a small puddle under her hips.

Daryl's still completely curled around her and it's so good, her eyes heavy. She's completely satisfied, full of food and done over with good sex. Plus, the erotic image of Daryl curled around her in the mirror, his bare ass which she plans to get her nails into.

Beth's nearly asleep when she says, "bet you're glad you never gave me that ticket, huh, officer?"

Daryl laughs into her hair. "That's sir to you, Ms Greene."

She smiles as her eyes close. "I'll remember."


End file.
